


Buzz Buzz 2.0

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Cuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Other, Vibrator Castiel, Vibrator Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plays around with his favorite vibrator again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Buzz 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6110449)
> 
> Tumblr Ask: "please write more dom!vibrator!cas?"  
> [Original Post](http://setaeru.tumblr.com/post/140139893158/please-write-more-domvibratorcas)
> 
> It's crap. I know.
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

Dean whimpered softly, squirming on his sheets as his vibrator buzzed against his prostate. _Such a good boy,_ Castiel cooed, pulsing inside of Dean. He twisted around inside of his hole, rubbing his ridges against Dean’s prostate.

Dean’s cuffs wrists tugged fruitlessly at where he’d cuffed them to the slats on his headboard. “Please,” Dean whimpered, rutting against the sheets below.

_Shh, shh, I got you,_ Castiel purred, buzzing harder inside of Dean. Dean cried out, bucking into the mattress and kicking his legs. He clenched around Castiel, squeezing him tightly. _God, baby, so good. So tight,_ he moaned, pleased as Dean let out a needy noise.

“Need to come, need to come,” he gasped, thighs quivering. “F-f- Ah- Fuck!” Dean bit his lip, breathing hard and heavy, eyes squeezed shut.

_My good boy. You need to come for **me** , don’t you? _Castiel cooed, lowering the level of vibrations he gave off.

Dean sobbed, cock pulsing out a little stream of precum. “Yes! Fuck. Please, please, don’t- don’t stop. Wanna come f-for you-u,” he let out a strangled moan, arching his back and lifting his head.

Castiel hummed, pulsing to the highest setting then the lowest a few times, taunting Dean and making him wail desperately. _Your cute little cock is just dripping, baby. So close, aren’t you?_

Dean panted, nodding furiously. “Yes, yes,” he choked. “Close, close- S-so close-”

_Good boy._ Castiel turned off completely.

Dean jumped up onto his knees and wiggling his ass in the air, burying his face in a pillow. “Pretty please, sir?” he mewled, clenching so hard around him that Castiel slid out a little. He pressed against Dean’s prostate and then turned himself up to the highest setting.

Dean bristled and his lips parted in a silent scream, eyes wide and open, staring at his cuffed wrists. His hips jerked roughly as thick splatters of semen shot out the tip of his aching cock. He choked on a gasp, breath catching multiple times as come covered the sheets and his inner thighs.

_Such a good boy,_ Castiel moaned, still buzzing inside of Dean. He felt his own orgasm approaching and pressed harshly into Dean, forcing a sharp wail from his throat. Dean squirmed, tugging at his cuffed wrists and shaking his hips. _Gonna come for you, baby. All for you._

“Please, stop,” Dean begged, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back.

Castiel cried out and came, flicking down slowly to zero as he calmed down from his orgasm. Dean whined softly into his pillow, breathing heavily for a moment before fumbling with the buckles on his cuffs and taking them off. He sat back and eased Castiel out of his hole, dropping him onto the bed.

Dean rolled over and lay on his back, still panting, and stared at the ceiling wondering why the fuck his favorite vibrator just went so crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
